Big Daddies/Bio
Big Daddies, originally named as Protectors, referred to as Mister Bubbles or Mister B by the Little Sisters, are genetically enhanced human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit, with Alpha Series being an apparent exception to the grafting process but still heavily spliced. Their primary purpose is to protect Little Sisters while they escort them around Rapture. Aside from the Alpha Series, Big Daddies communicate by haunting sounds similar to that of whale calls. Alpha Series communicate with low, inhuman moans. For easier interpretation(as stated in the Deco Devolution art book), production model Big Daddies have a mind controlling, bio-luminescent chemical substance which was filled into the helmet to display what state of emotion or mind that it is in. Big Daddy helmets have three light colors: green indicates the Big Daddy is hypnotized and friendly, yellow indicates awareness of but indifference to his environment, and red indicates a rage towards assailants. If the first few attempts to drive away potential threats prove futile, Big Daddies will become enraged, unlike Alpha Series who always begin enraged. The Protector Program (the project responsible for the creation of Big Daddies) was the brainchild of Dr. Yi Suchong. Knowing that the Little Sisters would be at great risk if they were out on the streets gathering ADAM without any protection, Suchong sought to rectify the problem. With much trepidation, he presented his idea to Andrew Ryan. Knowing that becoming a Big Daddy would be a "one-way street," Suchong fretted about finding suitable candidates despite Ryan's assurances that it would not be a problem. Although the true identities of the candidates are unknown, many were criminals and political dissidents who were prisoners of Persephone. Augustus Sinclair contracted these prisoners out to Ryan Industries as test subjects in the research labs of Fontaine Futuristics and Point Prometheus. After Suchong's accidental death at the hands of a prototype Big Daddy, the Protector Program was placed under the control of Dr. Gilbert Alexander who finally succeeded in bonding a Big Daddy to a Little Sister. From the time of its founding, maintenance of Rapture required trained divers in reinforced suits to walk outside along the sea floor to repair leaks and reinforce the city's structure. After the end of the Protector Program's tests, the inhabitants of those metal diving suits were genetically altered to become the common mass product Big Daddies. They were genetically conditioned in the research labs of Point Prometheus and trained in the Proving Grounds. The candidates for induction into the Protector Program went through voice box modification and pheromone application. The pheromones are what attracts the Little Sisters to the Big Daddies. After the voice box is modified, the candidates skin is removed and the flesh is welded into the suit. This is to make sure the suit is not too loose. The candidates are then placed in large vats with a substance that effectively turns them into mindless drones. With gene splicing, the humans inside the suits are given enhanced strength and agility. Their steel suit exoskeletons contain life support machinery to keep them alive during their duties, and allow a Big Daddy to lift heavy weights with ease. The suits also give them the ability to resist deep ocean pressure to a depth of six miles. Big Daddies are sometimes assigned and outfitted to do other constructive tasks around Rapture. Big Daddies have been seen doing repairs and other maintenance tasks both inside and directly outside the city. __TOC__ Battle vs. Jiralhanae (by Geekboy27) Big Daddies: Brutes: Five Brutes go down to Rapture to look for any leads for the UNSC and go to the underwater city. "Ugh filthy humans living in filth" Says one Brute in disgust. Sudenly, a little sister skips by and sees the big apes. One of the Brutes grab the little sister by the neck. "Foolish worm!" Exclaims the Brute "Now tell me, where is the UNSC?!" "Mr. Bubbles!" Screams the little sister "Mr. who?!" Sudenly, a bouncer Bid Daddy armed with his drill, bursts trough a wall and charges at a brute, and stabs him and turns on his drill while it is inside the Brute. Two Brutes with Spike guns shoot the Big Daddy before he can hit again. Two Rosies come out armed with rivet guns begin to fire on the Brutes. The big Daddys are followed by a Rumbler (armed with a rocket launcher) and a Lancer (armed with a laser gun). A Brute fires at a Big Daddy with his carbine, but the carbine does not make a dent in the suit. The Big Daddy shoots the rivet gun into the brute slicing trough his body and he slowly bleeds out. A brute with the combat knife jumps on the Rosie and stabs him in the eye. The Lancer shoots that brute with his laser hitting him in the head. The Brute Chieftan grabs his Gravity Hammer and slams it into the Second Rosie, killing him instantly. The Lancer fires his harpoon gun into the Chieftans arm. He gets ran into the wall and tries to take the harpoon out but it is to deep. The Lancer fires again but at the face. The Brute Next to him charges at while shouting a war cry and shoots the Big Daddy with his Mauler but sees no damage. When he is about to pull out his Spiker, he sees the Rumbler shoot a missle at him which kills him instantly. The Little Sister comes out from hiding, she giggles and with her syringe, she stabs it into the Brute Chieftans gut. Winner: Big Daddies Expert's Opinion The Big Daddies won because their weapons and armour were more reliable. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Boomer (by Sith Venator) No battle written. WINNER: BIG DADDIES Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Big Daddies' superior arsenal and armor easily tipped this battle in his favor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Super Mutants (by Lasifer) No battle written WINNER: BIG DADDIES Expert's Opinion The experts believed that Big Daddies' superior arsenal as well as tougher armor won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Juggernaut (Call of Duty: Ghosts) (by Pygmy Hippo 2) A Little Sister is wandering around a building. A classic Juggernaut notices her and picks her up. A warzone isn't any place for a kid but this one looks odd. Suddenly, a whale call pierces the air. A drill launches through the air and pulls a Maniac Juggernaut into the water. The Juggernauts look in shock and see a couple Big Daddies rising out of the water. There is nothing they can do for their friend however, who has a huge hole in his torso. The Recon pull out their riot shields as the Juggernaut lays down covering fire with his minigun. The Maniac runs downstairs as Rapture's finest advance. The Maniac sees some mines being laid down and goes the opposite way, seeing a Bouncer. He throws his knife but it bounces off the heavy armor. Another whale call pierces the air as the Bouncer charges. It punches the Maniac in the face before the lighter combatant stabs it with his combat knife in one of it's red lights. The Bouncer staggers back as the Maniac charges but this was a mistake. Mr. Bubbles grabs his foe and repeatedly slams the drill into him. Unfortunately, the Bouncer is doomed as the Classic has him in his sights. The minigun doesn't stop firing until the Bouncer topples over. A Recon walks out and goes to the left. Unfortunately, it steps right on the mines. A massive explosion is seen and heard by the Juggernauts. Suddenly, a rocket hits the classic. He opens fire on where it came from. The Bouncer descends into the water as the Rosies charge while the Rumbler sets up a mini-turret. The first Rosie sees the Recon and fires it's rivet gun. It hits her shield and damages it heavily but she takes careful aim and hits the light with her .44 magnum. The light turns from red to yellow as the Rosie collapses. The Recon throws a smoke grenade and advances. She gasps as she feels a pain in her back. She looks down to see a couple holes in her torso. A gasp is the last sound heard by the Rosie with the smoking rivet gun. The mini-turret has been destroyed easily and the Rumbler is enraged that all of it's attacks are being destroyed. It goes upstairs. The Classic has run out of ammo and pulls out his P226. The Rumbler enters the room before getting a canister bomb thrown at it. The explosion knocks it down the stairs. If it was still alive, the Juggernaut finished the job with three pistol shots. He sees one last Big Daddy but hears the Little Sister say "Get him, Mr. Bubbles!" The Classic sees a drill emerging from his chest. The Bouncer pulls it out as the Rosie shoots him in the head with the rivet gun. The Little Sister leaves happily with the two Big Daddies. Winner:Big Daddies Expert's Opinion The Big Daddies had the deadlier melee and light combatants. The drill of the Bouncer could anhilate the Maniac and the rivet gun/proximity mines of a Rosie could kill a Recon quickly as well as their armor being able to take their foe's weaker weapons. The Classic was able to easily kill a couple as well as the Rumbler with his minigun but it wasn't enough. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Imperial Guard (Warhammer 40,000) (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Cruise Ship, International Waters The night was breezy as some Imperial Guardsmen found themselves on a strange vehicle. Boats hadn't been used for combat for a long time and so the Guardsmen tried to figure out how a portal had taken them here. "Any ideas where we are?" "Not in the current year anymore." The others patrolled the halls while the Karskrin Commando and Sergeant talked. Some Little Sisters scampered into a room, causing a soldier to follow. The only light he could see was red before a drill burst through his chest. His scream alerted his squad to his death and the heavy bolter was set up to face where the scream came from. The Sergeant grabbed his grenade launcher while the Karskrin Commando charged into the room with his hellgun. "Get him, Mr. Bubbles!" The Commando unleashed a barrage of lasers on the Bouncer toppling it over in seconds, dead. The Little Sisters started crying but the Karskrin couldn't help them right now. He heard more whale calls and the heavy bolter firing. The Rosie split open from the explosive round's power but the gunner didn't notice the Rosie climbing over the railing. A rivet pierced his neck and he fell over gurgling in agony. The other member of the Heavy Weapons Squad switched to his lasgun and opened fire on the Big Daddy. A rocket blew up in his face, riddling the unarmored parts of his body with shrapnel. The grenades slammed into the Rosie sending it off the ship and into the water below. The Karskrin Commando returned and fired at the Rumbler before retreating as the Lancer's ion laser got too close to their position. "Frag out!" He tossed the grenade behind him, blowing up underneath the Lancer before another grenade blew it's head off. The Rumbler lumbered after them and fired a rocket which the hellgun easily destroyed. A turret started firing at the remaining Guardsmen before a grenade destroyed it. "All out!" "Here, take this." The Commando handed the Sergeant a lasgun and both immediately heard the Rumbler approaching. A laser shot through it's head before it could even fire. "Is that all of them?" "There's some kids but I don't know what they have to do with this." The Karskrin ran over to the room only to get his legs blown off by mines. The Rosie raised it's foot to stomp his head but the Sergeant rammed it with his bayonet. It easily broke the lasgun and tossed the Sergeant behind it only to groan and topple over. The hellgun was still smoking before the Karskrin Commando passed away. "Bloody hell, can we not lose most of our squad in every single battle?" He remembered the Little Sisters and removed the body from the door before slamming it shut. They weren't his problem, they were the Inquisition's now. Only Daemons had glowing eyes like that. Winner:Imperial Guardsmen Expert's Opinion The Big Daddies had better short range and explosives along with some bulky armor but it wasn't enough against the Imperial Guardsmen. Their domination of mid, long, and special weapons along with their great experience and superior tactical ability allowed them to outfight and outsmart the behemoths. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios